1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motorcycles and more particularly to installing illumination means approximate the gasoline tank area of a motorcycle to increase the visibility of the motorcycle, as well as the rider's visibility of the surroundings, during nighttime conditions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One problem which has continuously plagued motorcyclist is the visibility of the motorcycle while riding especially during night travel. This problem is further emphasized by the fact that many motorcyclist wear dark clothing when riding. Thus, many accidents involving motorcycles are the result of the participant failing to recognize the motorcycle and its rider(s). As the motorcycle itself provides minimal, if any, protection to the motorcyclist, many accidents involving motorcycles result in serious bodily injury or even death to the motorcyclist. Such severe consequences often occur even at relatively low traveling speeds.
Despite poor visibility of the motorcycle during nighttime travel, many motorcyclists still remove or disconnect the turn signals from their respective motorcycles. These riders feel that the signals take away from the aesthetic features of the motorcycles, as well as their own individuality. Thus, frequently no indication is given to other vehicles on the road when these motorcyclists are preparing to turn or switch lanes, which often results in unnecessary accidents.
Conventional motorcycle headlights merely illuminate the area approximately twenty-five (25) feet ahead of the motorcycle. Thus, the rider is normally not aware of the surface conditions on either side of the motorcycle or directly in front of the motorcycle. Several problems immediately become apparent from the lack of illumination around the motorcycle, including the inability to detect glass, sand, potholes, water, loose gravel, pieces of tires, oil, rocks or other items and obstacles which may be disposed on the surface to which the rider is approaching or is about to turn onto. As such, serious injuries may occur which may have been prevented by improved or proper illumination around the motorcycle.
Thus, what is needed in the art is a device or apparatus that allows for better illumination and visibility of the motorcycle, as well as for the rider of the motorcycle, during night traveling. In addition, the device must be safe and not increase the chance of serious injury. Given, the artistic beauty of certain motorcycles, the device must not detract or interfere with the natural aesthetic features of the motorcycle. In fact, it is desirable that the device actually increase or highlight such aesthetics. It is, therefore, to the effective resolution of the aforementioned problems and shortcomings that the present invention is directed.